


Strength in the Darkness - A Champion's Tale

by Gemstarzah



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings Online
Genre: An Unexpected Journey, F/M, Gen, Middle Earth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemstarzah/pseuds/Gemstarzah
Summary: Summoned from her home in Lothlorien, an ellith called Fanairiel - Fainiriel to her friends - must journey across Middle-Earth, helping all the people as best she can. For the Shadow has returned, and ancient warriors must return from wherever they have hidden during the Watchful Peace.





	1. A Changed World

It is a strange world that I have ridden out to at the behest of Lord Elrond.

For thousands of years, I, Fainiriel as known to most, but also known by a few as Fánairiel as that is my birth name, have stayed hidden in Lothlorien, as one of the Galadhrim. I rarely venture out, especially after one ill-fated journey that almost slew me. Indeed, were it not for the actions of several elves from Imladris, I would have died from the torment of those times.

I remember, the day when Lord Celeborn summoned me from the talan flet that had been my watch post for several seasons quite well. I had been keeping an eye on the edge of Lothlorien, watching for any Rohirrim or otherwise that dared come up from the south.

* * *

_ The sun peeked through the golden leaves in dancing beams of light, illuminating the great shadows our mallorn trees made. Nothing was able to sneak past our watchful eyes, and the forest was at peace and safe to all who lived beneath its branches. _

_ My troop were due to return that day as it was, and we were packing up our things from the talan, our bedrolls and other stores that had been supplied. When I saw Lord Celeborn’s falcon flying overhead, before gliding back the way it had come from Caras Galadhron. None of the others had seen the bird, but that did not bother me. I knew what its point was, to return to Caras Galadhron. Also, to seek out Lord Celeborn as soon as may be. _

* * *

That was three months ago, and my small troop had travelled to Rivendell at our lord’s command, the rest turning back once they knew I would safely arrive. Upon arrival, I was greeted with joy by my older brother, Fánarato, whom most knew as Fainamdir, and he explained that Lord Elrond had a task for me, one that he should have had himself, were he not about to head off on another task come the morning.

It was a bittersweet meeting, in that event, and I was glad there was some time to spend with my brother before we would have to part ways again. I wasted no time in seeking out Lord Elrond, and soon learned that I was to travel to Ered Luin with his sons, Elladan and Elrohir, who would head north to Thorin’s Hall, while I went to Celondim to assist the elves there.

We had all felt it. The shadow of Mordor was growing, and there would be many evil things to deal with before this shadow was dealt with, if ever Sauron could be with finality.

There were those who did not believe that he could be brought down, but I in truth believed that no one save the Valar themselves were immune to such. The only exception to that frame of mind in my understanding was Melkor, and glad was I when he was finally taken down. For I would not be in these mortal lands enduring so much suffering and watching as friends died of mortality had he never attacked the Noldor of Valinor. Due to his meddling they came and attacked my homeland, peaceful Alqualonde, and my brother and I sought to help Fingolfin after the battle, after seeing how the traitor Feänaro left his family behind, burning my peoples ships and this after promising to send the ships back for his people. 

But i digress, that is all ancient history and you can read about it in many of times in the libraries of Rivendell. 

I sighed as I looked down the road to what looked like a small woven village on the path sloping down before me toward the river. I remembered what Ellladan told me. 

“Once you reach Celondim, go to the docks. There you will find the master of Celondim an Ellon named Cardavor. You’ll know him when you see him.”

Slowing my grey warhorse down with a gentle command, for I used neither saddle or bridle on him, I headed down the sloping path toward the water. 

Stopping at the stable, I enquired about stabling for my horse and was directed to an Ellon wearing predominantly green robes. 

“Mae govannen, stranger. I hear you look for lodgings for your horse? I’m Toronn, the head groom.”

I smiled, quite aware that I must look well out of place in my grey Galadrim robes but my former armour from times past was locked away at a home I rarely visited. 

“Mae govannen Master Toronn. Indeed I do. Nimbinecel and I have been travelling for some time, and he could use a rest before I move on.”

Toronn smiled.

“Then he is welcome to stay with us while at you are here. Let me take him inside while you see about your business.”

Dismounting I gave Nimbinecel a fond pat on the neck before starting off toward the gleaming water not far from the stables. 

There were no ships at the docks but I soon spotted an Ellon in blue robes watching the dock workers, a worried expression on his noldorin face. 

I walked over.

“Excuse me, but would you be the one called Cardavor?” I asked politely.

The grey eyes turned to look at me.

“Yes and who might you be?”

“I was sent by Master Elrond to see what help I may be to the people of Eriador. I was asked to start here,” I replied. “My name is Fainiriel.”

The Ellon looked surprised.

“Been a while since he has sent anyone. As a matter of fact there is something I would like you to look into. My son Avorthal went up into the hills just south of here to meet with a dwarven friend. He should have been back some time ago. Could you see if Athal is there and see if he knows where my son is?”

I nodded. “Certainly.” 


	2. A Missing Elf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An elf goes missing, and Fainiriel must learn the truth behind the dissappearance

Athal it seemed was in the company of several other elves, but none of them were the elf prince that was mentioned. He was polite at least, and I decided to trust him and head into the valley the dwarf indicated to find some sign of the missing elf. 

He had mentioned that Avorthal might be amongst the white trees in the vale and that was a surprise indeed. For the only white trees I had heard of were the tree of gondor, and those across the sea. 

“I’d go down there to look for him myself but these elves won’t allow me to do so,” Athal said. 

I nodded. 

“I can think that would only be so if the valley is a special one,” I replied.

As i walked toward the downward facing slopes, one of the elves at the campsite called out to me, so i walked over to him.

“Yes?”

“I’m guessing you’re heading down into the valley to look for Athal’s friend?” the elf asked.

“Orvolas, where are your manners?” the sole elleth of the group chided. “Especially when you’re talking to one of our own.”

I turned to look at her. “I beg your pardon, but while I an elf, I am not one of those from Lindon, nor from Middle-Earth.”

All three elves and the dwarf turned to stare at me. 

“You’re not from Middle-Earth? From Valinor instead?” Orvolas sounded stunned.

I nodded. 

“Alqualonde across the Sundering Seas was my home long ago. One day I will return there. I would rather not speak of it and get down into that valley.”

I had only said my birthplace so they knew that I was a survivor. That I would not be overwhelmed easily. 

The elves nodded and I headed down into the valley making my way steadily in the direction of the few white trees. One of the elves behind me called out a warning about wolves being more aggressive than usual, which I kept in mind. 

Soon I was away from them all, watching for any wolves that might try and attack me. My hands rested on the grips of my twin swords, ready incase one did. The annoying beasts did follow, i was aware of them, but they always kept out of my sight.

Soon I reached the group of white trees, standing not far from the edge of a decent sized lake in the valley. The roots were small so it was easy to pick a way in amongst the trees. As I did, the scent of blood reached my nose, and I paused looking around.

There was a body yes, but too small for an elf and too thin for a dwarf, not that a dwarf would be down here in the first place. From the scarred hide and torn clothing I knew what I was looking at. One very dead goblin. It’s black blood was what I smelt. 

Then I noticed there was something in its hand, buried under the body. A long strap of leather, too well made to belong to the goblin. 

Immediately, I realised that this was something that belonged to an elf, and shoving the disgusting goblin off it, and prying the leather from its fingers, I found myself looking at a very elven appearing satchel.  _ I wonder if this was Avorthal’s satchel? _ There was no other sign of anyone in the valley, so I turned and headed back toward the camp. 

Reaching the other elves who were waiting, I wasn’t surprised that the dwarf was staring at the bag I was carrying.   
“That’s Avorthal’s!” the dwarf exclaimed.

I sighed.

“There was no other sign of him down in the valley, aside from a few dead elves,” I replied. It wasn’t the easiest thing to admit. “It looked as though there had been a struggle, but I am not sure who else was involved since there was no one else alive down there aside from the wolves.”

“Goblins? In our valley?” Orvolas asked. “That is very strange, they never come into this valley. Nor can they get past those of us who are stationed here, this is the only way in!”

I looked at him.

“You cannot mean that there is always someone watching this pass can you? They might have waited for you to be distracted before trapping Avorthal.”

Waiting here would have been rather boring all the time. 

“Perhaps you should take this back to Cardavor, and warn him that the goblins are getting a bit more sneaky in this area,” Athal said.

“I will.” 

I sighed and headed back toward the town. It wasn’t very long a walk, and that worried me. To have goblins able to get into a valley so close to an elven town was not something that boded well. 

Soon I reached the town and headed for the docks. I did not plan on leaving the town today, it was getting close to nightfall now, and Anor was getting low in the sky. 

“Cardavor?” I asked, once I found the right elf.

The elf turned immediately.

“Was there any sign of him?”

I shook my head. 

“All i found was a bag of his. Athal has it, and will bring it down here soon enough. There was a sign of a struggle, but I cannot say if Avorthal is alive, as there was no sign of him, however I did encounter dead goblins.”

Cardavor frowned, as he considered this.

“So the goblins have likely slain my son… go north across the bride to Limael’s Vineyard, there’s a path that goes off to the left after the bridge that will take you there. There is a great goblin there, called Pamprush, who I believe has had a hand in this. Limael wants the foul things gone so she can work on harvesting all her grapes.”

I nodded. 

“I will head over there and sort things out for her, but I will return here I suppose for the night..”

“I want to know if you learn anything from that goblin before you kill him,” Cardavor added.

I nod, smiling grimly.

“Of course.. If he knows anything.. I will find out, and I will bring whatever I learn to you.”

Knowing that an elf was likely dead, and that goblins were behind it, made me want to go after them immediately. I hurried away, and asked Toronn to bring out Nimbinecel so that I could head up to the vineyard.

“I will return to Celondim for the evening, but I will leave again in the morning,” I told Toronn as I mounted my horse. 

“Very well, we’ll be here,” Toronn said. 

“Namarie for the meantime,” I replied, before signalling for Nimbinecel to start forward. Once we were out of the town, I let him break into a canter, slowing him down a little as we reached the bridge, and then turned him north toward the vineyard.


End file.
